Blade
, the Blade linked to Rex]] Blades (Japanese: , Bureido) are characters in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Torna ~ The Golden Country. They are weaponized life forms linked to a Driver who creates and summons them by resonating with a Core Crystal. Blades endow their Driver with powers and a weapon. Each Blade plays a different role, owning different stats and an elemental type, such as fire for Pyra, and providing a distinct set of Blade Arts and support abilities depending on its weapon. By searching for and collecting Blades, the player chooses to attach and selects Blade companions and the kind of role desired.2017-06-13, [http://www.ign.com/articles/2017/06/14/e3-2017-xenoblade-chronicles-2-is-more-than-a-simple-sequel Tetsuya Takahashi about Xenoblade Chronicles 2]. IGN, accessed on 2017-06-13 They are several classifications of Blades depending on the Drivers and Blades relationship and their type. Blades can be recruited into the party through different means, depending on their rarity: Common, Rare and Legendary. The uniquely named Legendary Blades, such as Pyra and Dromarch, are mainly recruited through the story progression and are linked to a unique Driver. Rare Blades, such as Finch, are created from Common, Rare, Legendary or specific Core Crystals and can be linked to any Driver in the party. The randomized Common Blades are created from Common, Rare or Legendary Core Crystals through resonance. The Special Blades have story importance, are the signature Blades of their respective Drivers, and have a unique weapon (except for Dromarch, who uses twin rings). While most of them are Legendary Blades, those of Torna members are Rare Blades. There are artificial Blades, who are not awakened from a Core Crystal like natural Blades but built using an Ether Furnace to give them Blade-like abilities; Examples include Poppi α and Lila. They are controlled by characters who are not real Drivers, but the resultant duos function very similarly to normal Blade/Driver groups. Some Blades are powerful enough to function as independent enemies even in the absence of their Drivers. While Blades are technically immortal, being able to recover from any injury, they return to their Core Crystal when their Driver dies. Furthermore, if their Core Crystal was to be fragmented, their healing capabilities would be severly reduced. If a Blade's Core Crystal is destroyed, the Blade dies. When a Blade returns to its Core Crystal, the data contained within it, including its memories, is passed to the cores of the Trinity Processor, which process it and return it to the core so that it can be resonated again, resulting in continuously evolving Blades. After a Blade has returned to its Core Crystal enough times, which may span centuries, it becomes a Titan which will serve as home for other living beings while producing new Core Crystals, thus completing the cycle. Elements Each Blade is associated with an element, and any Blade Arts they use are of that element. In battle, some enemies may exhibit a weakness to a particular element, evidenced by an icon of that element displayed in their target frame. Elements and their opposite counterparts play a key role in Blade Combos and Chain Attacks. The eight elements, paired by opposites, are: Blade Roles Different Blade roles enable different fighting styles. The combination of currently equipped Blades' roles determines a Driver's class. List of Blades Special Blades :※1 Tora is not a Driver but he controls Poppi α, Poppi QT, Poppi QTπ as artificial Blades. :※2 Poppi's element, role, and stat modifier can be changed by upgrading it via Poppiswap. :※3 All of these Blades are identified as Rare Blades. Rare Blades Some can be obtained through the main quests or by doing side quests, but most rare blades are random rewards of Common, Rare or Legendary Core Crystals. :※1 Dagas's Affinity Chart and stats change after his Blade quest. :※2 Poppibuster can be obtained in version 1.4.0 or later after completing the Blade Quest Shiny New Power. :※3 T-elos can be obtained in version 1.4.0 or later after clearing the game's main story. She is obtained randomly from Core Crystals, but the rate of awakening her is much higher than any other rare Blade. :※4 Shulk and Fiora are introduced in Challenge Battle Mode in version 1.5.0. They are initially restricted to the Land of Challenge but can be taken into Alrest once the Alrest Linkring is obtained. :※5 Crossette can be obtained in version 1.5.1 or later with New Rare Blade Pack 2 from the Expansion Pass. Collecting A Firecracker of a Gal unlocks the ability to get the Ebullient Core Crystal. :※6 Corvin can be obtained in version 1.5.2 or later with New Rare Blade Pack 3 from the Expansion Pass. Collecting A Boy of Two Swords unlocks the ability to get the Divine Core Crystal. :※7 Elma is introduced in Challenge Battle Mode in version 1.5.2. She is initially restricted to the Land of Challenge but can be taken into Alrest once the Alrest Link Relay is obtained. New Game Plus After finishing the game in version 1.3.0 or later, New Game Plus will be available. This mode unlocks seven Blades, all of which are members of Torna in the main story. Common Blades Common Blades are created from Core Crystals. Their name, weapon and element are determined randomly. Stats are determined semi-randomly, with the base auto-attack, guard rate, and critical rate determined purely from the Blade's weapon and appearance (see below). Their preferred Pouch Items are also chosen at random, and may consist of one category, two categories, or two categories and a specific item. Common Blades also have certain exclusive abilities that Rare Blades cannot obtain, such as "Orb Master", Luck modifiers, modifiers reaching between 21% and 24%, and certain Field Skills. The Unnamed Core Crystal received from Gramps is a special case: it is guaranteed to produce a common Blade with Knuckle Claws and Wind element. In New Game Plus, when Gramps gives the Unnamed Core Crystal to the player again, the same blade is "awakened" (and it will even mention that it's happy to aid the player again upon awakening). The blade will have the same stats, affinity level, skills and abilities from the previous playthrough. Appearance They have a similar global appearance, dark gray skin with blue glowing eyes and lines on the body, and a round core crystal on the chest (or head, if the blade is of the animal kind). Common Blades come in one of four basic models: "male humanoid", "female humanoid", "brute" and "animal". Each basic model has several head variations, differing in the type of horns or ears; humanoid and brute models each have four head variants, while animal models have only two. Competences The Specials of a Common Blade depend on their model and weapon type. Each Common Blade has 1-3 skills chosen at random. Each Common Blade has the Element Mastery skill related to their own element, as well as 0-2 random gathering or Merc Group skills. Releasing Blades Player can release most of the Blades in their party (although it is not possible to release Special Blades, and several other Blades, like first random Blade Rex bonds with). Releasing yields certain resources to the player, usually boosters corresponding to the Blade's element. The quantity and type of items received upon release is determined by Strength of Blade. If player releases a Rare Blade, it is possible to get this Blade again randomly from a Core Crystal, even if said Blade was initially obtained through a unique Core Crystal (e.g. Vess or Wulfric). Aside of items, releasing can also be used as a way to free unused or weak Blades, as there is limit to how many the party can bond with in total. Button Challenge When a Blade draws a special move, the "Button Challenge" (Japanese: , Botan charenji) will be displayed on the screen. By pressing the button with good timing, the damage will rise. If it succeeds, a narrator (actor: Kentarō Tone) will compliment the player. Poppiswap Poppi is an Artificial Blade and has her own mechanics related to her Poppiswap ability. As such, she has customizable features including adjusting her elemental affinity, role, and skills. Core Crystal state Blades come either lying in a dormant state inside a Core Crystal or awakened in their personified form. By holding a Core Crystal, it resonates with the person and tries to take shape. If this person has a certain aptitude, the Blade awakens and makes the person a Driver. Those who do not have the aptitude are simply knocked unconscious and are incapable of forming a Blade. Drivers for the most part are bound to one Blade for their entire life, however it is possible for Drivers to awaken more than one Blade at a time. Blades fight alongside their Drivers and lends their weapon for them to use in battle. Blades can be attacked, but any injury they sustain are healed quickly. They are dependent on their Driver to retain their form. If their Driver dies under any circumstance, the Blades instantly revert back into their Core Crystal in a dormant state, shown by the Core taking on a dull black color rather than the normal blue glow. After some time, the Core will glow again and can be reawakened. Upon reawakening the Blade loses all memories of their past lives but retains their personality. Additionally, their Core Crystal, which appears normally on their chest, are another vulnerable point. If they are attacked there and their core crystal shatters, they permanently die and cannot be reawakened. However, a Driver of a Blade that has been killed is not affected. List of Blade enemies Trivia * In the English localization of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, nearly all Blades speak with North American accents. By contrast, most of the game's non-Blade cultures (the Indoline and Urayans being noticeable exceptions) speak with accents of English native to the British Isles. This is especially ironic given that Skye Bennett, the English actress for Pyra and Mythra, speaks in an American accent for both, particularly Mythra. ** The only exception to this rule is Nia, who speaks with a Welsh accent. Gallery Special Blades XC2 Pyra Artwork.png|Pyra, a Special Blade XC2 Mythra Artwork.png|Mythra, a Special Blade XC2 Dromarch Artwork.png|Dromarch, a Special Blade XC2 Poppi a Artwork.png|Poppi α, an artificial Special Blade XC2 Poppi QT Artwork.png|Poppi QT, an artificial Special Blade XC2 Poppi QTpi Artwork.png|Poppi QTπ, an artificial Special Blade XC2 Roc Artwork.png|Roc, a Special Blade XC2 Brighid Artwork.png|Brighid, a Special Blade XC2 Pandoria Artwork.png|Pandoria, a Special Blade XC2 Aegaeon Artwork.png|Aegaeon, a Special Blade XC2 Nia Blade Artwork.png|Nia, as a Special Blade Rare Blades XC2 Finch Artwork.png|Finch, a Rare Blade XC2 Perceval Artwork.png|Perceval, a Rare Blade XC2 Floren Artwork.png|Floren, a Rare Blade XC2 Dagas Artwork.png|Dagas, a Rare Blade XC2 Azami Artwork.png|Azami, a Rare Blade XC2 Nim Artwork.png|Nim, a Rare Blade XC2 Electra Artwork.png|Electra, a Rare Blade XC2 Perun Artwork.png|Perun, a Rare Blade XC2 Adenine Artwork.png|Adenine, a Rare Blade XC2 Newt Artwork.png|Newt, a Rare Blade XC2 Gorg Artwork.png|Gorg, a Rare Blade XC2 Kora Artwork.png|Kora, a Rare Blade XC2 Vess Artwork.png|Vess, a Rare Blade XC2 Boreas Artwork.png|Boreas, a Rare Blade XC2 Vale Artwork.png|Vale, a Rare Blade XC2 Wulfric Artwork.png|Wulfric, a Rare Blade XC2 Herald Artwork.png|Herald, a Rare Blade XC2 Godfrey Artwork.png|Godfrey, a Rare Blade XC2 Zenobia Artwork.png|Zenobia, a Rare Blade XC2 Praxis Artwork.png|Praxis, a Rare Blade XC2 Theory Artwork.png|Theory, a Rare Blade XC2 Sheba Artwork.png|Sheba, a Rare Blade XC2 Agate Artwork.png|Agate, a Rare Blade XC2 Kasandra Artwork.png|Kasandra, a Rare Blade XC2 Dahlia Artwork.png|Dahlia, a Rare Blade XC2 Ursula Artwork.png|Ursula, a Rare Blade XC2 KOS-MOS Artwork.png|KOS-MOS, a Rare Blade Poppi Buster.png‎|Poppibuster, a DLC Rare Blade T-elos.png|T-elos, a DLC Rare Blade Shulk XB2.png|Shulk, a DLC Rare Blade Fiora XB2.png|Fiora, a DLC Rare Blade XC2 Crossette.jpg|Crossette, a DLC Rare Blade XC2 - Corvin.png|Corvin, a DLC Rare Blade XC2 - Elma.png|Elma, a DLC Rare Blade New Game Plus XC2 Akhos Artwork.png|Akhos, as a recruitable new Rare Blade XC2 Patroka Artwork.png|Patroka, as a recruitable new Rare Blade XC2 Mikhail Artwork.png|Mikhail, as a recruitable new Rare Blade XC2 Obrona Artwork.png|Obrona, as a recruitable new Rare Blade XC2 Sever Artwork.png|Sever, as a recruitable new Rare Blade XC2 Perdido Artwork.png|Perdido, as a recruitable new Rare Blade XC2 Cressidus Artwork.png|Cressidus, as a recruitable new Rare Blade Common Blades Fudor pic.png|A Common Blade Kirim pic.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-1.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-2.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-3.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-4.png|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-1.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-2.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-Common-Blade-3.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-1.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-2.jpg|A Common Blade XC2-blades-video-3.jpg|A Common Blade Videos File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Blades in battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Switching Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Switching Blades during a battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Blade Arts (Nintendo Switch)|Blade Arts mechanic File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Specials (Nintendo Switch)|Specials mechanism References zh:异刃 Category:Blades Category:XC2 Characters Category:XC2 Weapons Category:XC2 Battle Flow Category:XC2 Supporting Characters Category:TTGC Blades Category:TTGC Characters Category:TTGC Weapons Category:TTGC Battle Flow